Motorcycle(s) are often transported in trucks or trailers and are frequently damaged when road conditions or abrupt driving actions cause the motorcycles to move and come into contact with each other or the structure or other contents of the trucks or trailers.
The existing practice to attempt to prevent such damage during transport is to secure each motorcycle to the truck or trailer in an upright position by strapping the front handlebars to anchor points on the floor of the truck or trailer. When the straps are tightened, the front suspension of the motorcycle compresses and the applied force holds the motorcycle in an upright position. The front wheel is also typically held in place on the floor by a wheel chock or clamp. Because there is no compression point in the rear of a typical motorcycle, the rear is either left untethered or tied to the truck bed or trailer to keep it in line with the front tire and restrict lateral movement.
This existing practice often fails to prevent damage to motorcycles due to faulty installation or road conditions or driving actions resulting in forces that compromise the straps, attachments, and clamps, or movement of other contents in the trucks or trailers.